The Unusual Suspects
by Thammy Malfoy
Summary: Uma festa. Uma briga.Um crime... O que aconteceu quando Virginia Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger,Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter e Luna Lovegood são presos? Descubram! Fic DracoGina,BlaiseLuna,RonyHermione, Harry e ?....REVIEWS! Cap 03 ON
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence xD E a fic é apenas para entretenimento! Espero que gostem!**

**Sinopse: Uma festa. Uma briga. Um crime.Seis pessoas. O que aconteceu quando Hermione Granger,Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Virginia Weasley e Draco Malfoy são presos? Descubram! Fic DG...Reviews!!**

Prólogo

- Hermione se você continuar andando pra lá e pra cá eu vou começar a passar mal e não vai ser bonito! – Rony disse sentando no chão da cela, já estava ficando impaciente com a namorada andando sem parar pelo cubículo em que estavam.

- Isso é uma tentativa de tentar me acalmar Ronald Weasley?! – A morena gritou, sem duvidas ela era a pessoa mais nervosa no local.

- Calma Hermione... Com certeza gritar com essa mula não vai fazer as coisas voltarem no tempo... – Virginia falou irritada do outro lado do local, sentada no que parecia ser uma cama, um pedaço de mármore que saia da parede.

- Mas a culpa é toda dele! – Hermione gritou enquanto tirava o gorro que estava em sua cabeça, o lugar estava realmente abafado – Se ele não tivesse praticamente me obrigado a sair de casa eu estaria lendo um ótimo livro e não aqui! Por que eu fui dar ouvidos a esse ruivo sardento??

- Por que eu sou seu namorado e queria aproveitar a noite com você? – O ruivo respondeu inocente.

- Seu acéfalo! Não me veja com essa cara! – Ela respondeu revirando os olhos.

- Eita Hermione! Vamos parar com os elogios antes que isso aqui vire baixaria! – Harry que estava sentado perto do amigo disse, tentando descontrair o ambiente.

- Eu até agora não entendi o que aconteceu... – Luna falou meio avoada – Numa hora eu estava dançando com a Gin, na outra o Ron e o Harry estavam em uma briga e na outra eu estava sendo presa!

- A gente não cometeu nenhum crime Luna... – Virginia tentou consolar a amiga – Não precisa se preocupar... já já eles terão que soltar a gente... ne?

- Com certeza! – Rony disse mais animado – Eles vão ver que o culpado foi a porcaria do Malfoy e vão soltar a gente!

- Você não tem noção do perigo, não?? – Draco Malfoy, que ate agora não havia se pronunciado, falou em tom raivoso encostado na parede – Quer que eu quebre seu nariz de novo?

- Por que não tenta? – O ruivo gritou se levantando.

- Ronald Weasley! Se você não se sentar agora, serei eu a quebrar esse seu nariz! E você Malfoy, continue calado ou eu te transformo numa fuinha albina! – Hermione gritou e os dois receosos resolveram se acalmar.

_"Ela deve estar naqueles dias...só pode..."_ Malfoy e Rony pensaram ao mesmo tempo com uma careta de desgosto.

- Mamãe vai ficar louca quando descobrir... – Virginia falou depois de alguns minutos de silencio – Imagina...custou a convencer ela a deixar a gente sair e quando ela deixa...Somos presos...

- Achei que sua família estivesse acostuma a isso... – Malfoy falou com desdém explicito na voz – Aposto que sua porca...digo mãe vai pensar que por fome vocês devem ter assaltado alguma loja, certo?

- E seu pai deve estar achando que você é o orgulho da família agora, _certo_? – A garota respondeu imitando o mesmo tom de desdém do loiro. – "Quem será que recebeu uma maldição imperdoável do nosso filho?? Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer pra ele ser discreto...se formos pegos em cada crime que cometemos nossa família teria desaparecido a muito tempo...ohh" – Ela falou com um falso lamento, tentando imitar a mãe do garoto, tirando alguns risos do outros ocupantes.

- Hoje eu _ainda_ não usei nenhuma Maldição... – O sonserino disse com uma voz venenosa, olhando nos olhos da garota, o que fez ela sentir um arrepio percorrer a espinha. - Mas nunca é tarde certo??

- Malfoy, não ouse ameaçar ela... – Harry falou irritado enquanto tentava manter o amigo ao lado calado e sentado.

- Potter eu estou gostando disso tanto quanto você... – O loiro falou sem perder a postura, de uma forma calma enquanto apoiado na parede escorregou ate ficar sentado no chão. – O único crime que eu cometi foi não ter quebrado o nariz desse sardento direito... Eu não merecia passar a noite numa cela fétida com Harry-nojento-Potter, Weasleys imundos e uma sangue-ruim!!

- Ora seu!! – Rony já havia se levantado para bater no outro mas foi interrompido pelo barulho de uma porta se abrindo.

- Visita! – Anunciou o oficial abrindo a cela e deixando um rapaz novo entrar e saindo em seguida, ao trancar as grades.

- Blaise! – Luna gritou correndo abraçar o garoto – Eu não to entendendo nada...

- Calma calma... –O rapaz disse afagando os cabelos da garota – Em que grande merda você se meteu ein Draco! E ainda arrastou minha namorada! – Blaise disse descontraído.

- Quando que eu vou sair? – O sonserino perguntou impaciente.

- A nossa briga nem chegou a destruir o bar... – Harry falou ignorando o sonserino.

- Acho que vocês não estão entendendo o grau do problema aqui... – O rapaz disse passando as mãos nos cabelos lisos, dando um longo suspiro, se preparando para explicar a gravidade da situação.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Oii gente! Espero que tenham gostado desse pequeno prólogo! Eu recebi uma imagem de uma amiga e tive mil idéias na cabeça! Então resolvi passar elas pra uma fic...espero que tenham gostado desse inicio! O próximo será o primeiro capitulo ai vocês verão o que aconteceu e tudo mais...**

**Nessa fic vai ter de tudo viu gente? Romance, comedia, suspense...**

**Gente tem uma capa pra fic no meu profile...quem tiver curioso...pode dar uma olhadinha... espero que gostem...**

**E por favor me digam o que estão achando! Please...comentários sempre são bem vindos! E dependendo do numero eu posto rapidinho o primeiro capitulo...troca justa ne?? xD **

**Bom gente acho que é isso... Bjusss!**


	2. 01 Preparos

Capitulo 01

_Preparos_

- Por favor mãe!! – Virginia implorava pela milésima vez.

- É! As férias estão no final mãe, a gente só queria uma ultima diversão! – Rony falou ao lado da irmã.

- Mas e se vocês se machucarem? E se acontecer alguma coisa? – Molly falou preocupada.

- Nos vamos a uma boate trouxa mãe! Acho que uma boate trouxa não pode causar problemas para um bruxo! – rony insistiu.

- Mas eu não quero vocês em confusões! – Ela continuou convicta.

- Por favor Sra. Weasley, nós apenas iremos dançar um pouco e depois voltamos – Harry se pronunciou pela primeira vez na discussão.

- Tudo bem então. – A Sra. Weasley falou depois de segundos de silêncio – Mas eu os quero de volta antes da meia-noite, estamos entendidos?

- Claro! – Responderam de uma vez e saíram da cozinha, deixando a senhora Weasley terminar sua limpeza.

- Eu não acredito nisso! – Rony falou indignado.

- É... – Virginia concordou.

- Não acredita no que? – Luna perguntou sentada no sofá. – Não me digam que ela não deixou...

- Não é isso! A gente passou praticamente a semana inteira tentando fazer ela deixar a gente sair! – Rony bufou – Então Harry aparece e é só ele pedir que ela deixa na hora!

- Eu fiquei de cara também... – Virginia falou – Você precisava ter visto Luna, a gente já tava quase chorando! Então o Harry pediu e ela deixou assim ohh – Finalizou estalando os lados da mão.

- Aposto que se ela pudesse, ela colocava o Fred e o Jorge na adoção e adotava o Harry... – Rony soltou um muxoxo.

- Verdade.. – Virginia concordou.

- O que importa é que ela deixou, ne? – Harry falou evitando rir.

- Sim sim... – Rony disse dando de ombros -Harry vamos nos arrumar logo! Ainda temos que pegar a Hermione no caminho...

- Eu não sabia que ela ia... – Virginia disse a caminho das escadas.

- Nem ela sabe...ainda... – Rony falou maroto entrando no quarto dele, sendo seguido por Harry.

- É por causa dessas atitudes que ele e a Hermione brigam tanto! – Virginia disse revirando os olhos.

- É ne? – Luna concordou enquanto as duas entravam no quarto da ruiva. – Gin, enquanto você toma banho em vou avisar o Blaise que conseguimos permissão pra vocês irem ok? Eu já volto... – A loira disse saindo do quarto.

- Ai ai... – a ruiva começou a suspirar, já deitada na banheira – O amor deve ser a coisa mais complicada do mundo... Quem olha pra Luna nunca iria imaginar que ela namoraria um sonserino... Ela é tão legal... – pensou afundando os cabelos na água – Mas apesar disso, ate que ele parece ser legal, pelo menos não tirou sarro do fato de eu ser uma Weasley quando a Luna nos apresentou...isso é um grande avanço...

- Eu só queria saber o que ela viu em um sonserino...

Depois de alguns minutos na banheira ela terminou seu banho e saiu com uma toalha branca enrolada no corpo.

- Ate que enfim ein! – Luna falou sorrindo – Você demorou muito!

- Desculpe.. mas é que a água estava tão boa! Mas e então, falou com seu namorado?

- Uhum, ele disse que me encontrará na boate, ele falou que vai convencer um amigo a ir com ele e depois vai passar em casa pra pegar alguma coisa e depois vai pra boate.

- Onde ele esta agora? – A ruiva perguntou curiosa.

- No escritório do pai dele, disse que foi pegar dinheiro.

- Ahhh... Bom, vai tomar banho enquanto eu me arrumo. – Virginia disse enquanto abria as gavetas e tirava algumas roupas.

- ok... eu não demoro – A loira disse entrando no banheiro, já levando as roupas que ia usar.

Depois de alguns minutos a ruiva ficou cansada de experimentar roupas, algumas eram muito quentes, outras muito frias, então ela optou pelo meio termo. Colocou uma bota azul que ia ate um pouco abaixo do joelho, uma saia branca bem curta e uma blusa também azul, de mangas compridas e gola alta, com listras rosas.

Como ela pensou que ia suar muito dançando optou por prender o cabelo no alto, em um coque, com alguns fios soltos e passou pouca maquiagem.

Quando estava quase terminando a porta do banheiro se abriu e Luna saiu, completamente arrumada, ela usava um lindo vestido curto preto de mangas longas com muitos detalhes em vermelho e por cima um belo colete que se fechava no busto e abria ate quase chegar aos pés, onde usava botas pretas.

- Uau! – Virginia disse vendo a amiga de cima a baixo – Aquele sonserino esta feito hoje ein? Você esta linda!

- Obrigada! – A loira disse sorrindo dando uma volta, fazendo seus cabelos loiros rodarem com ela – Você também esta linda! Seus dias de solteira estão chegando ao fim!

- Ai Luna, não começa, por favor! – Virginia disse enquanto as duas desciam as escadas em direção à sala, que estava vazia. – Eu já disse que eu estou muito bem sozinha!

- Mas isso não te impede de dar uns amassos em alguém hoje, não é? - Falou marota se sentando no sofá.

- Eu vou apenas para me divertir... odeio ficar por ficar Luna, e você sabe disso! – A ruiva falou com cara de nojo – Você sabia que a saliva da outra pessoa fica na sua boca por umas vinte e quatro horas depois de um beijo? Imagina se um cara chegar pra mim depois de ter beijado varias garotas? Saiba que eu não sou a favor de beijos coletivos...

- Olhando por esse lado... – A loira falou sonhadora – Mas o que os olhos não vê o coração não sente certo? Basta você não perguntar para o carinha quantas ele já beijou...

- Credo Luna! – A ruiva disse torcendo o nariz – Isso é realmente nojento!

- O que é nojento? – Rony perguntou descendo as escadas com Harry logo atrás.

- Nada... – A irmã falou rapidamente. - Nossa Harry! Ate parece que vai tratar de negócios! – A ruiva falou mudando de assunto olhando as roupas dos dois.

Harry usava roupas mais serias, um sapato marrom acompanhado por uma calça social preta, uma blusa branca e por cima desta uma jaqueta de couro marrom.

Rony estava mais descolado, usava sapatos pretos, uma calça jeans, uma blusa preta de mangas longas e por cima desta uma blusa vermelha de mangas curtas com capuz.

- Pra mim vocês estão ótimos! – Luna disse sorridente.

- Vocês também estão lindas! – Harry elogio.

- Obrigada – Virginia agradeceu.

- Virginia essa saia não esta muito curta? – Rony começou olhando a saia da irmã, que estava bem acima do joelho.

- Não começa Ronald! - A garota bufou.

- Não começa o que? Sabia que a função das roupas é cobrir o corpo e evitar que outras pessoas vejam o que não deve? Pelo que estou vendo essa saia não serve pra nenhuma de suas utilidades.

- Rony querido... – Ela começou sorrindo – Se eu fosse você nem continuava... pois se continuar eu vou contar algumas coisas pra Mione que irão realmente te causar problemas... você acha que ela vai querer sair sabendo que você não fez nenhum dos deveres passado nas férias?

- Droga! – o ruivo deu de ombros – Apelona!

- Também te amo maninho! – Falou bagunçando os cabelos do irmão.

- Harry você vai dançar? – Luna perguntou do nada, mudando completamente de assunto.

- Eu pretendo dançar com a Hermione sabe? – Rony respondeu a garota enquanto ajeitava o cabelo bagunçado – Mas o Harry é tímido demais então prefere ficar no bar bebendo e quem sabe flertando com alguma garota...

- Rony você não precisa dizer isso pra todo mundo! – Harry falou vermelho.

- Não esquenta Harry! Ia ser uma visão meio bizarra ver Harry Potter requebrando... – Luna falou,fazendo todos rirem, menos Harry que fez uma careta,ajeitando os óculos nos olhos.

- Eu sei dançar ok? – Falou emburrado.

- Claro que sabe Harry! – Virginia disse segurando o riso – Mas seu jeito não combina muito com a dança sabe? Você é tímido e calado demais... você só combina pra dançar musicas lentas... não as da boate em que nós iremos...

- Ela tem razão Harry! – Rony falou segurando o riso – É que nem você querer imaginar Lucio Malfoy dançando cancã...não dá... – Rony falou revirando os olhos, tirando mais risos de todos.

- Que tal vocês pararem de me zoar e a gente ir logo? – O moreno bufou.

- Verdade! Ainda temos que buscar a Mione! – Rony falou já correndo para fora.

XxxxxxxX

- Não!Não e não! – Draco bufou se sentando na cama de seu quarto – Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir?

- Larga de ser preguiçoso Draco! – Blaise respondeu impaciente, sentado na poltrona, de frente para o amigo – As férias estão acabando... Vamos aproveitar o final dela, ne?

- Quem disse que eu não estou aproveitando?

- Você quer dizer, ficar trancado nessa mansão, lendo e coçando a bunda?? – Blaise falou revirando os olhos.

- Minha bunda é delicada demais para ser coçada, idiota. – Draco disse com simplicidade, soltando risadas do amigo.

- Isso soou tão gay, Draco... – Blaise falou divertido, fazendo o loiro fechar a cara – Vamos lá! Essa boate abriu semana passada! Dizem que estreou com tudo, as musicas são ótimas e a bebida também! Sem contas as mulheres... – Finalizou malicioso.

- Eu iria adorar saber o que sua namoradinha pensa disso... – O loiro falou sarcástico.

- Larga de ser idiota! – Disse revirando os olhos – Eu estou falando isso por você! Acho que esta na hora de você arranjar uma companhia, certo?

- E você acha que eu vou achar uma companhia em uma boate _trouxa_? – O loiro perguntou fazendo uma tremenda cara de nojo.

- Você me da tanta dor de cabeça... – o moreno disse passando as mãos nos cabelos negros – Hoje é um dia especial, muitos bruxos _puros_ estarão na boate! E eu estou incluindo eu e _você_ nessa lista!

- Ok, mas agora eu quero que você me de um ótimo motivo para eu ir.. senão, nada feito! – O loiro concluiu decidido.

- Bom... – o moreno começou com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, fazendo o outro engasgar – Penso que você não iria gostar nem um pouco que seu pai descobrisse que não foi um elfo com um feitiço mal executado que destruiu o carro _caríssimo_ dele ne? E ele ainda iria amar saber que esse "feitiço mal executado" foi feito depois de um certo adolescente ter bebido quase uma garrafa de um de seus _caríssimos_ FireWisky...

- Você não ousaria... – O loiro começou perplexo, recebendo um olhar risonho do outro.

- É pelo seu bem amigão!

- Cretino!! – O loiro gritou se levantando e atirando o jarro de flores, ao lado de sua cama, na direção do moreno que por reflexo empurrou o corpo pra trás fazendo a poltrona virar com ele nela.

- Miserável! – Blaise disse rindo, ainda com as pernas pro ar, encharcado pela água do jarro.

- Eu vou tomar banho! – Draco bufou entrando no banheiro de seu quarto.

- Viu? Nem foi tão difícil assim! – Blaise gritou depois que o loiro bateu a porta.

O moreno se dirigiu a uma gaveta onde tirou uma toalha e começou a secar a água do jarro que caiu nele.

- Acho melhor eu não dizer quem a Luna vai levar... – pensou em voz alta enquanto enrolava a toalha entre as mãos – Ele se recusaria terminantemente a sair daqui! Isso ele pode descobrir depois..._pode mesmo_!

O moreno ficou esperando longos minutos enquanto o loiro tomava banho e já estava quase desistindo de esperar quando a porta do banheiro se abriu e o loiro saiu usando apenas uma toalha amarrada na cintura, os cabelos e o tronco molhados.

- Achei que algum bicho tivesse te engolido!

- Acredite...se tivesse algum bicho lá dentro eu não perderia meu tempo e o jogaria bem em cima dessa sua cabeça miserável!

- Vou ignorar as palavras gentis... – Falou se levantando – Eu coloquei o endereço em cima da mesinha – Falou apontando para um papel branco em cima da mesa onde estava o jarro espatifado ao lado da poltrona – Eu tenho que pegar uma coisa em casa e te encontra lá, pode ser?

- E eu tenho escolha?? – Respondeu revirando os olhos.

Blaise ficou olhando o loiro enquanto ele caminhava ate o armário e tirava a toalha da cintura, mostrando o corpo completamente nu e antes que o loiro pudesse perceber o moreno já estava atrás dele, com a tolha enrolada em mãos, desferindo um golpe certeiro em uma das nádegas pálidas do loiro.

- Isso é pelo água! – Blaise gritou correndo para fora do quarto antes que um segundo jarro, dessa vez maior, o alcançasse.

- Droga... – o loiro bufou olhando no espelho a marca rosada feita pela toalha – Você me paga Blaise Zabini!!

XxxxxxX

Continua...

**Oi gente! E então?? Gostaram desse primeiro capitulo? Espero que sim! Eu vou tentar fazer uma fic humorada ok? Por favor digam se eu estou conseguindo!**

**E por favor! Comentem... quanto mais comentários, mais rápido eu atualizo viu?? Comentários me motivam... hehe...**

**Obrigada a todos que estão lendo ok?**

**E só pra lembrar...quer quiser ver as roupas que eles estão usando olhem no meu profile... ta na capa!**

**Agradecimentos:**

**_Biazinha Malfoy_: Oi! Que bom que esta gostando! Espero que tenha gostado desse primeiro capitulo também viu moça? Eu ainda não coloquei mas já já o crime aparece... Bjuss**

**_Stra Malfoy_: Oi! Que bom que gostou do prólogo, espero que esse primeiro capitulo tenha te agradado também! Brigada pelo review! Bjuss**

**_Srta. Pontas_: Oii! Eu simplesmente adoro ver o Blaise com a Luna...são tão fofos ne? Ainda não aconteceu mas já já o que aconteceu na boate vai aparecer! Bjuss**

**_Kakaren_: Oi miga! Realmente ficou meio pequeno ne? Mas agora ta maior! Vê se aparece viu? Bjuss**

**_Maria Silva_: Oie! Brigada pelo review moça, adorei. Eu acho que o Blaise e a Luna formam um casal tão bonitinho... sei lá... mesmo o Blaise sendo da sonserina ele tem esse jeito diferente... espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também viu? Bjuss**

**_Fernanda Midori_: Oii! Que bom que você gostou da idéia! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também viu? Aparece viu? Bjusss**

**_Maggy94_: Oie! Ta ai o capitulo 1! Espero que tenha gostado dele! Realmente o Draco esta meio inocente na capa ne?? Mas mais pra frente da fic eu explico...Espero não ter demorado pra atualizar viu? Bjusss**

**_Dessinha McGuiller_: Oie! Obrigada pelo review! Que bom que você gostou da idéia da fic! Espero que tenha gostado desse primeiro capitulo também viu moça?? Bjuss**

**_Princesa Chi_: Oie! Você tem que concordar comigo ne? Blaise é Luna é tudo de bom xD Eu adoro eles... Bom, não foi dessa vez mas já já aparece o que aconteceu para eles serem presos... talvez no próximo cap... brigada pelo review viu moça? Bjuss**

**_Musa-sama_: Oiee! Obrigada pelo review moça, e você acertou na mosca! Realmente aconteceu um crime na boate e tal... e sem duvidas eles levam a culpa... xD Ixi.. eu realmente não sei quando eu vou atualizar a Behind Blue Eyes... eu já meio que esqueci a historia e vou ter que reler ela e essa semana começa minhas provas e acho que só depois... mas prometo que não vou demorar ok?? Bjuss**

**Bom gente, é isso! **

**Obrigada a todas que comentaram viu?**

**Bjuus gente.**


	3. 02 Sentidos

Capitulo 02

_**Sentidos...**_

- Rony, eu não acredito que realmente cogitou que eu iria sair... – Hermione suspirou enquanto encarava o grupo em frente a sua casa. – Vocês também estão envolvidos nisso?

- Nem pensar. – Virgínia respondeu apressada, recebendo um olhar fulminante do irmão. – Eu nem sabia que você iria até a gente sair de casa...

- Bocuda... – Rony resmungou enquanto pegava a mão da namorada e a encarava com olhar pidão. – Eu tinha esperanças que você resolvesse abandonar um pouco os estudos que por sinal nunca acabam e resolvesse passar um pouquinho de tempo com seu namorado... é pedir muito?

- Não me faça essa cara de cachorro... – Hermione bufou, quase cedendo ao apelo.

- Vamos Mione... – Harry tentou ajudar o amigo. – Você praticamente some durante as férias, o que custa aproveitar um dia?

- Rony esta se sentindo abandonado... – Luna tentou ajudar.

- Serio? – Hermione falou, sentindo-se culpada. – Mas eu estava quase terminando um dever de herbologia...

- Eu te ajudo depois... Vamos vai? Você esta linda, apenas pegue um casaco e vamos...

- Ai ai... Ta bom, ta bom... Eu já volto... – Hermione revirou os olhos enquanto entrava em casa.

- Você não vai ajudar ela depois com o trabalho de herbologia, né Rony? – Virgínia suspirou.

- Nem pensar! – Respondeu com simplicidade.

- Suspeitei... – Virgínia revirou os olhos exasperada. – No lugar dela eu já tinha te mandado pastar a eras...

- Mas...

- Prontinho... – Hermione os interrompeu saindo de casa. – Vamos?

- Vamos de táxi! – Luna falou animada, apontando para o carro parado do lado de fora dos portões da casa. – Não é o máximo? Nunca andei em um desses, papai acha vassouras invisíveis muito mais seguras nas cidades trouxas...

- É?... – Hermione ria do jeito da garota. O taxista parecia impaciente enquanto os aguardava e gostou de vê-los retornando. Harry sentou-se na frente enquanto Rony, Virginia, Luna e Hermione se espremiam no banco de trás.

- Vamos para a Royal Vauxhall Tavern, o senhor conhece o endereço? – Harry falou para o motorista.

- Claro, vamos lá. – Disse já saindo. O caminho foi silencioso devido à presença do motorista e em alguns minutos haviam chegado ao local. Desceram do táxi muito empolgados, observando o prédio circular que já tocava musicas altas.

- Gin, Luna... – Hermione assim que o taxi se afastou. – Eu estava pensando... Ambos estão no sexto ano... Nenhuma das duas é maior de idade né?

- Como? – Falaram sem entender. – o que isso tem haver...?

- Não se preocupe com isso Mione... – Harry falou, puxando ela para o meio da bagunça enquanto Rony entregava sorrateiramente documentos que ele e Harry haviam criado.

- Harry Potter! Não pense que não sei o que você e seu irmão aprontaram! Isso é crime! – Reclamava indignada.

- Calma Mione, nenhum trouxa seria capaz de descobrir, e um ano não faz tanta diferença assim... – Rony falou.

- É... – Luna falou sorridente, mesmo não tendo entendido muito bem o que aconteceu.

- Identidades! – Um homem alto barrou a entrada do grupo. Harry e Rony foram os primeiros a apresentarem os documentos, seguidos de Hermione e Ginny, Luna vendo o que faziam repetiu o gesto, entregando o documento que Rony havia dado a ela.

- Se o senhor quiser ficar com isso tudo bem. – Falou sorrindo.

- Essas coisas a gente não dá... – Hermione cochichou enquanto pegava a identidade e enviava um sorriso amarelo ao segurança. – Ela não é muito apegada a bens materiais...

- Podem entrar... – O sujeito ignorou a cena, abrindo a porta para que entrassem.

O ambiente estava agitado, a música eletrônica tocava alta enquanto um grande número de pessoas dançava no centro da boate. Em um fundo afastado havia várias mesas, sendo que sua maioria estava ocupada por bolsas e copos vazios.

- Ali, vamos nos sentar! – Virginia gritou, já puxando Luna em direção a uma mesa afastada, onde não havia nem bolsas ou bebidas espalhadas.

- Nossa aqui é tão legal! – Luna falou enquanto se sentava; em sua mão ela trazia uma pulseira de neon vermelha e a girava no ar, maravilhada com a luz que saia da pulseira.

- É muito barulhento... – Hermione gemeu.

- É musica... – Rony sacudiu a cabeça. – Vamos Mione, vamos dançar um pouco!

- Eu não sei... – Gritou já sendo arrastada para o salão.

- Daqui a pouquinho eles voltam. – Ginny riu. – Não dou cinco minutos pra eles brigarem...

- Provavelmente... – Harry ria. – Vou pegar algo pra gente beber, querem alguma coisa?

- Aquela coisa trouxa que borbulha... – Virginia tentou lembrar. – Que formiga nossa garganta quando bebemos...

-Coca-cola?

- Isso!

- E você Luna? – Harry se virou para a garota que ainda girava no ar sua pulseira luminosa.

- Não obrigada. – Agradeceu. – Blaise pediu que eu esperasse ele chegar...

- Tudo bem... – Harry fez um careta ao ouvir o nome do sonserino. – Eu já volto...

- E então, esta vendo algum cara bonitinho pra você? – Luna perguntou quando Harry se afastou.

- Até que sim... – Virginia conseguiu gritar em meio ao som alto. Às vezes olhava o ambiente e avistava um ou outro cara legal. Podia até bater um papo com um deles.

- Não adianta pensar em se aproximar pra bater um papo... – Luna parecia ler seus pensamentos. – Blaise disse que homens nunca querem papear em boates...

- Pois eu nunca fico com ninguém por ficar! – Gritou de volta. – Acho que esse seu namorado esta se tornando uma péssima influência! Eu gostava da Luna mais bobinha!

- Serio? – Perguntou parecendo tensa. – Eu estou me esforçando tanto para ser mais esperta... Blaise disse não faço o tipo que pega as coisas no ar...

- Isso quer dizer que você é ingenua, não burra. – Virginia respondeu de volta, consolando a amiga. – Eu estava brincando! Acho que você e o Zabini fazem um belo par!

- Obrigada!! – Agradeceu sorridente. – Os pais dele parecem não gostar muito de mim... Acho que a mãe dele jogou fora o Pasquim que dei pra ela...

- Faz parte... – Virginia tentou consolar a amiga, não sabendo muito o que dizer, afinal, devia ter sido um encontro estranho quando Blaise levou a namorada em sua casa. Virginia não se imaginava no lugar da amiga.

- Aqui esta! – Harry interrompeu a conversa, colocando uma lata de coca-cola na frente da garota.

-Obrigada! – Ginny agradeceu abrindo a latinha e dando um longo gole, fazendo careta ao sentir uma queimação na garganta. – Adoro essa coisa trouxa!! Luna, prova um gole! Se gostar depois você pede pro Zabini!

Luna concordou e deu um pequeno gole, coçando a língua assim que terminou de beber, tirando risos dos outros dois.

- Faz cócegas na língua! – Falou rindo. – Adorei!

- É bom né? – Ginny concordou.

- Eu vou deixar vocês conversarem em paz! – Harry falou se levantando. – Vou dar um volta pela boate, ver as coisas!

- Tudo bem! – Responderam.

- Harry viu alguma garota interessante. – Luna riu.

- E quem disse que você não pega as coisas no ar? – Ginny riu, bebendo sua coca. - Luna, o que acha de dançarmos enquanto os outros não voltam? – Virginia gritou animada, se levantando e arrastando a outra para o meio da pista.

A música era muito alta para falarem então apenas começaram a dançar ao ritmo agitado da musica. Ambas dançavam bem para iniciantes, o ritmo era envolvente e as batidas fáceis de acompanhar, animadas giravam entre as pessoas, balançando os braços e as cinturas envolvidas com a musica eletronica.

De repente a musica quase se silênciou e escutaram uma voz alta sair de varios locais diferentes.

- Olá olá! Bem vindos a mais um dia aqui na Royal Vauxhall Tavern, sou o D.J. Eduardo Herrera, trazendo o melhor pra todos vocês! – Um coro de vias e aplausos soaram na casa enquanto o DJ falava. – Agora vamos pra uma pequena brincadeira! Hoje é um dia de amor, quero ver todos os casais dançarem coladinhos, duas músicas para aplacar nossos românticos e o melhor... No escuro total!! Agora é a hora de chegar naquela gatinha linda que voce ainda não teve coragem de chegar!! Vamos lá galera!!

Em meio a gritos e assobios as luzes do ambiente se apagaram por completo, só se via contorno do painel luminoso onde o D.J estava e alguns pontos brilhantes espalhados pelo ambiente, porém não ajudando em nada para enxergar alguma coisa.

- O droga.... – Virginia murmurou ao sentir que a mão de Luna escapulia da sua em meio as inúmeras pessoas no escuro. Não conseguia enxergar nada em meio ao breu e começou a tatear, tocando as pessoas em busca de se guiar no escuro.

Ficou empolgada ao avistar uma pulseira vermelha brilhando, lembrando-se que a amiga carregava uma. Mais animada ela foi se aproximando e segurou, puxando a mão para perto de si. O choque foi instantâneo. Não havia possilibidades daquela mão gélida e firme ser de sua amiga Luna. Espantada, deu um passo para trás esbarrando em um casal que dançava, quase caiu com o empurrão que tomou, indo para nos braços do homem que segurava sua mão.

Desconsertada demais para falar alguma coisa, apenas sentiu o que acontecia. A mão que não estava a estava segurando desceu para sua cintura, puxando-a para perto dele. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo o cheio almiscarado dele chegar em suas narinas.

"Merlim, o que eu estou fazendo?!" Gritou em sua mente. Não fazia idéia de quem era, se era ao menos bonito... Mas havia algo ali, a atraindo para perto dele. Ergueu o rosto para tentar visualizar o rosto, mas ele era alto, ela apenas bateu em seu queixo. Não conseguiu enxergar nada...

A música melosa soava e ele começou a dançar com ela. Não sabendo o que fazer ela ergueu a mão, tocando a camisa macia, podendo sentir os músculos por baixo do tecido fino. No início havia pensado em empurrado e fugir mas não resistiu ao toque, se aproximando ainda mais dele. Sentiu-o se retensar com a proximidade. A cabeça descer até seu pescoço enquanto a mão em sua cintura se direcionava até suas costas.

Achava loucura o que fazia! Estava dançando com um desconhecido, ainda por cima no escuro! Mas por mais sureal que a situação fosse estava inundada por uma excitação desconhecida. Sabia que o certo seria se afastar e ir embora. Mas como, se aquele toque suave em suas costas faziam percorrer uma corrente elétrica tão gostosa por todo seu corpo?

- Esta gostando daqui? – O desconhecido sussurrou rouco em seu ouvido, deixando-a arrepiada.

- Bastante... – Virginia mal reconheceu a própria voz, que soou baixa, suave, quase um respirar. – E você?

- Tenho de admitir que estava detestando... – Foi a resposta no mesmo tom rouco. – Mas impossível não gostar agora... Quem diria que uma bruxinha sexy iria cair em meus braços?

- Ah? – Foi o gemido que escabou de seus labios. – como sabe o que sou? Também é? – Sussurrou para que ninguém escutasse.

- Não percebeu? Os bruxos que entram aqui são presenteados com essas pulseiras... há uma em seu pé...

Virginia voltou sua atenção para baixo, reparando pela primeira vez uma luz esverdeada rodeando seu pé direito.

- E como pode dizer que sou sexy? – Conseguiu sussurrar quando ele a puxou para mais perto, fazendo-a respirar fundo.

- Eu não sei... só sinto... – Foi a resposta contida, fazendo-a tremer suavemente ao sentir a respiração quente em seu pescoço. – Seu cheiro é delicioso... Seu corpo é tão macio... As luzes poderiam ficar assim por toda a noite... Não me importaria... meus sentidos nunca foram tão aguçados...

- Mas são apenas duas músicas... – Foi a resposta abafada.

Pode sentir uma das mãos dele subirem por suas costas, tocando seu pescoço antes de acariciarem seus cabelos presos. Com um movimento ágil ele soltou seu coque, fazendo seus cabelos longos cairem por seus ombros. Sentiu-o deslizar a mão pelos seus cabelos antes de tocar seu rosto, parando com o polegar em seus lábios, com os dedos roçando seu pescoço.

Virginia já não raciocinava direito. Nem ligava se havia dito que não ficaria com ninguém. Aquele desconhecido parecia possuir um imã, arrastando-a para perto de si. Fazendo seus sentidos explodirem em sensações. Sua pele sentia cada farfalhar de tecido que a tocava, o cheiro almiscarado dele parecia estar impregnando nela, seus ouvidos pareciam captar qualquer som ao redor deles, desde a música suave ao fundo até a respiração mais profunda que ele dava.

Sem pensar, ao sentir o polegar em seu lábio ela encostou a língua na ponta de seu dedo, sentido-o vibrar com a carícia.

- Isso é um pedido pra te beijar? – A voz soou tensa. Como se ele estivesse se segurando enquanto estava ali, mal percebendo que ambos não dançavam mais.

- Eu não beijo desconhecidos em festas... – Respondeu baixinho, de forma nada convincente.

- Não tem problema... – Virginia pode visualizar o vulto a sua frente se aproximar e tomar seu rosto em suas mãos. Ela não fez nada para impedir. Ambos sabiam o que aquilo significava.

Com delicadeza ele encostou os labios no dela. Fazendo-a estremecer com o toque frio. Ambos tremeram com a sensação incrível das bocas se encontrando. Um beijo suave em um instante se transformou em algo intenso, as bocas se buscando enquanto as mãos exploravam o corpo um do outro. Virginia ficou fascinada com a maciez dos cabelos dele, que não eram curtos, indo até o queixo provavelmente.

O corpo que antes estava frio já estava quente e ela sentiu prazer em acariciar os músculos do tórax dele. Sentindo a respiração entrecortada em seus lábios. As mãos dele a puxaram pela cintura, encaixando corpo delgado perfeitamente entre o seu.

- Nunca beijei ninguém com tanta vontade... – Ele murmurou entre seus lábios.

- Vamos lá pombinhos! – A voz do D.J interrompeu qualquer resposta que ela fosse dar. – A música está no final, vamos nos recompor... Não quero que as luzes voltem e vejamos ninguém fazendo coisas inadequadas hein? Essa é uma casa de gente direita...

Risadas soaram por todo o ambiente com a piadinha do D.J.

Virginia estava confusa com o que iria fazer, sabia que seu rosto deveria estar vermelho, assim como sua boca apos aquele beijo avassalador, não sabia se queria encarar o desconhecido sedutor.

Mas foi inevitável. A musica romântica havia acabado, dando lugar a uma batida agitada e dançante enquanto as luzes voltavam a brilhar e a iluminar o ambiente. Foi então que ela pode encarar o homem misterioso a sua frente.

Queria morrer.

Ela, Virginia Weasley, tinha tido o momento mais intenso de sua vida com nada mais nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

Continua...

**Oi gente bonita! Tudo bem com vocês?? Depois de tanto tempo parada finalmente consegui o animo pra continuar minhas fics, além de trazer novas pra vocês né? Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo! Foi feito com carinho ;D**

**E já agradeço quem comentar ;D não sabem como isso motivo a gente ;D e tbm agradeço a Lydhyamsf pela revisão, muito obrigada moça =***

**Não demoro pra atualizar!**

**Beijão em todos! **


	4. 03 Beijos, Confusões e um Nariz Quebrado

Capitulo 03

Beijos, Confusões e um Nariz Quebrado

_Mas foi inevitável. A música romântica havia acabado, dando lugar a uma batida agitada e dançante enquanto as luzes voltavam a brilhar e a iluminar o ambiente. Foi então que ela pode encarar o homem misterioso a sua frente._

_Queria morrer._

_Ela, Virgínia Weasley, tinha tido o momento mais intenso de sua vida com nada mais nada menos que Draco Malfoy._

- Eu devo ter batido em uma pessoa muito importante pra merecer esse castigo! – Virgínia pensou alto sem querer, fazendo a expressão incrédula do outro se fechar em uma careta.

- Pode ter certeza que o castigado fui eu... – Malfoy retrucou franzindo a boca em desgosto enquanto retirava um lenço do bolso e limpava a boca como se estivesse contaminada.

- Corta o teatrinho... – Virgínia falou não admitindo, mas se ofendendo com o gesto desdenhoso. – _"__Nunca beijei ninguém com tanta vontade..."_ – Repetiu as palavras que ele havia dito instantes atrás.

- Merda! Eu vou te obliviar antes que você conte esse vergonha a mais alguém... – Malfoy bufou enquanto retirava a varinha, a cena inteira era oculta pela música alta e as luzes que agitavam o ambiente.

- Não ouse! – Virgínia se mexeu para a direita, saindo da direção da varinha, estava prestes a dar uma resposta bem malcriada quando sentiu alguém se pendurar em seu braço.

- Gin!! Finalmente te achei! – Luna falou contente, não percebendo a tensão da amiga. – Aquelas luzes se apagando me pegaram de surpresa, achei que tinha te perdido...

- Lovegood! – Malfoy a cortou.

- Ora! – Luna falou empolgada. – Oi Draco!

- Quem mais você trouxe para essa espelunca? - Draco falou irritado, a varinha ainda em mãos.

- Meus amigos, oras. Harry, Rony e Hermione... – Virgínia queria gargalhar ao ver a tensão dominar o sonserino.

- Quando você acha que a noite não vai piorar... – Resmungou.

- E Blaise? Não esta com você? – Luna gritou quando a musica começou a se tornar estridente.

- Não! Mas não se preocupe! Quando ele chegar você vai ouvi-lo gritar a kilometros!! – Respondeu assassino. Com um último olhar à caçula dos Weasleys ele desapareceu entre as pessoas que dançavam.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa aqui ou foi só impressão? – Luna perguntou no ouvido da amiga.

- Nada que valha a pena relembrar! – Foi a resposta sincera.

- Tudo bem! – Luna retirou um brilho do bolso e deu pra amiga. – Mas é bom você passar esse brilho antes que seu irmão te veja! Sua boca esta com cara de que foi beijada... Muito beijada...

Virgínia riu em seco da resposta matreira enquanto sentia um frio subir por sua espinha. Malfoy não era o único que queria enterrar aquela cena.

- Veja o que eu trouxe pra você! – Luna tirou uma pequena garrafa da bolsa. – Firewhiskey, achei que iria querer pra se soltar... acho que cheguei tarde mas tá valendo...

- Luna!! – Virgínia gargalhou ao pegar a garrafa. – Você é uma ótima amiga! Mas por favor, esquece o que você viu... Essa garrafa não vai servir pra eu me soltar, mas pra me afogar!

- Uma hora você me conta... – Foi sua resposta animada.

"_Quem diz que ela é burra é porque não a conhece nada nada..."_ Virgínia pensou entre desolada e divertida.

- Vamos dançar! – Virgínia sentenciou.

Animadas, se moveram entre as pessoas que dançavam até chegarem ao centro da pista. Ambas se mexiam no ritmo quente da música, as batidas as fazendo subir e descer enquanto os corpos balançavam. Discretamente a ruiva dava pequenos goles da bebida, segurando-se para não fazer caretas a medida que a bebida queimava ao descer por sua garganta.

- Gin? – Luna gritou enquanto tentava abafar o som da musica com as mãos. – Acho que acabei de ver seu irmão voando...

Virgínia não entendeu nada até encarar a direção onde a amiga apontava. Rony se levantava do outro lado do bar, as faces roxas de raiva. Um estrondo e a música foi cortada pelo D.J, que observava desgostoso a cena. As luzes se acenderam enquanto uma rotinha se formava, no centro Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy trocavam socos.

- BRIGA, BRIGA, BRIGA, BRIGA! – As pessoas gritavam frenéticas. – BRIGA, BRIGA, BRIGA, BRIGA, BRIGA!

Virgínia correu para um banco perto do bar e subiu, observando os dois se engalfinharem. Rony rapidamente pulou o balcão e voltou pra briga. Virgínia deu um grito agudo quando o irmão foi acertado pelo sonserino bem no nariz, o sangue escorrendo imediatamente, desesperada pode ver Hermione do outro lado, tentando em vão se infiltrar no meio de tantos bárbaros.

-Oh, Merlin! Alguém os ajude! – Gritou desesperada, sua voz agora abafada pelos gritos e uivos masculinos.

O que se seguiu Gina não saberia dizer. As luzes se apagaram em meio à bagunça. Um anúncio de que a policia estava entrando soou logo depois e a bagunça piorou, pessoas corriam para as saídas, outras pessoas eram atropeladas pelos mais afoitos, um esbarrão e o banco que Virgínia estava foi parar no chão, fazendo-a gritar de dor ao ter sua mão pisoteada.

- Não se mexa! – Uma voz autoritária soou atrás dela, algemas surgiram e contornaram os pulsos da ruiva. – Você esta presa!

Gin não acreditou no que acontecia. Pode escutar feitiços estuporantes sendo lançados em vários locais do salão antes dela própria ser atingida por um, os olhos se fechando enquanto perdia a consciência.

oOoOo

- Porque não começa dizendo onde estamos? – Draco falou irritado, não agüentava mais estar preso naquele cortiço junto com tantas pessoas irritantes.

- Sempre apressadinho. – Blaise provocou. – Todo lugar trouxa que é freqüentado por bruxos possui vigilância mágica. – Começou a explicar. – Vocês foram presos pela policia bruxa. Um pouco diferente dos manés de Askaban, eles parecem trouxas...

- Jamais teria suspeitado. – Rony respondeu malcriado, tomando uma cotovelada da namorada.

- De babaca já basta o Malfoy. – Hermione sussurrou ameaçadora.

- Mas porque estamos presos afinal? – Luna perguntou desolada. – Os que estavam brigando eram Malfoy, Rony e Harry, o que eu a Gin e Hermione temos haver com isso?

- Oh, minha linda... – Blaise afagou com carinho os cabelos loiros da namorada. – Não foi pela briga de bar que foram presos.

- Então porque não conta logo o problema? – Virgínia se exasperou.

- Um artefato bruxo era guardado em um cofre da boate. Em um dos apagões ele foi roubado. – Blaise explicou. – A mesma magia que impede aparatação em Hogwarts é usada na boate, por isso todos os bruxos do local foram presos para investigação.

- E onde estão os outros bruxos? – Draco perguntou franzindo o cenho, a cela que em que estavam era a única ocupada.

- Não havia outros bruxos. – Blaise respondeu com um longo suspiro.

- Impossível. – Hermione respondeu automaticamente. – Isso significaria que um de nós é o culpado?

- Só pode ter sido o Malfoy. – Harry respondeu prontamente.

- Potter, mas um grasno seu e eu te arrebento! – Draco se levantou já partindo pra cima do outro.

- Tenta, eu to louco para extravasar minha frustração!

- O cinco contra um não ta funcionando? – Malfoy provocou.

Harry teria partido pra cima se alguém não tivesse se adiantado primeiro. Draco foi atingido em cheio por um soco, cambaleando para trás. Virgínia estava parada entre ele e Harry, sacudia freneticamente a mão que usara para acertar o sonserino, o rosto tão vermelho quando seus cabelos.

- CANSEI DE VOCÊS! BANDO DE TROGLODITAS! ACHAM QUE TUDO SE RESOLVE NA BRIGA, É?? BANDO DE NEANDERTAIS! - Brigou a plenos pulmões. – Toda vez que penso que o dia não pode piorar vem um homem imbecil mostrar o contrário! Se vocês são os melhores espermatozóides não consigo visualizar os piores!! Ai, minha mão...

- Deixa eu dar uma olhada... – Hermione se aproximou e tomou a mão da amiga, mexendo com cuidado para ver se havia algo quebrado.

- E eu com medo na Mione estourar... – Rony falou encolhido em um canto da cela. Todos pareciam quietos após a explosão Weasley.

- Acho que quebrou o nariz... – Blaise estendeu um lenço para o amigo pressionar e estancar o sangramento.

- Ao menos podia tentar não demonstrar tanta alegria. – Draco respondeu em um gemido doloroso.

- Desculpe, mas foi engraçado. – Respondeu divertindo-se ainda mais com os resmungos do amigo. – Quem diria que a garota bate daquele jeito, ahn?

- Ela que me aguarde...

- Sei... – Blaise deu de ombros, vendo que o outro só resmungaria as respostas ele resolver voltar para o lado da namorada, que parecia perdida em pensamentos. – Não se preocupem. Um pequeno interrogatório pra saber onde estavam durante o primeiro apagão e vocês serão liberados.

- Droga! – Malfoy bufou com a idéia, o olhar irritado voltando-se para a ruiva que o golpeara a momentos atrás. – Isso é mesmo necessário?

- Culpa na consciência, Malfoy? – Harry não resistiu.

- Ah, se você soubesse... – Malfoy deu um sorriso meia boca, Virgínia tremeu com a idéia. - Na verdade prefiro ficar preso a passar pela humilhação de um interrogatório.

- Mais dia, menos dia... – Rony bufou.

- Vejo que os ânimos aqui estão lá no alto. – Uma voz altiva soou, silenciando o ambiente. Do lado de fora da cela Alvo Dumbledore estava parado, observando com seu semblante sereno a cena que se passava. Ao seu lado um senhor uniformizado também os observava.

- Diretor Dumbledore! – Harry exclamou animado.

- Olá, Harry. – O senhor respondeu com um sorriso. – Pode abrir a cela, Sr. Gollar?

- Claro...

A cela então foi aberta e Dumbledore entrou. Com um olhar atento ele observou todos ali, os olhos brilhando com certo divertimento ao observar o sonserino em um canto, o nariz tampado por um lenço, para em seguida observar a caçula dos Weasley que amparava uma das mãos, visivelmente dolorida.

- Senhor Gollar, acho que eles estão presos aqui a tempo demais. – Alvo se voltou para o homem parado na porta da cela. – O que acha de liberá-los?

- Eles ainda não foram interrogados. – O homem respondeu. – Precisamos saber qual deles é o culpado.

- Tal acusação é muito séria. – Respondeu calmamente.

- Não havia nenhum outro bruxo no local. Nem antes, nem depois...

- Obviamente houve uma falha... – O senhor ponderou, ajeitando os óculos meio-lua que nos últimos tempos insistiam em escorregar. – Meus alunos podem ser culpados apenas de brigar, se revoltarem, alguns goles de Firewhiskey e só... – o olhar no senhor sutilmente se dirigiu a Luna e Virgínia, que voltou a corar, culpada até a raiz dos cabelos. – Prometo que irei conversar com todos eles e irei lhe dizer o que faziam, não vejo porque envolve-los nisso.

- Tudo bem... – O homem suspirou após vários segundos pensando. – Mas todos vão daqui direto para Hogwarts, ficarão lá até tudo ser esclarecido.

- Acho justo. – Dumbledore respondeu, todos seguraram os suspiros e reclamações. – Vamos?

Em silêncio seguiram o diretor pelos corredores. O ambiente era hostil e todos respiraram aliviados ao sair pela porta, o alivio se esvaindo quanto viram os pais que os esperavam bem em frente.

- Meus anjos!! – Molly correu para os filhos, enchendo de beijos e abraços, demonstrando sua preocupação. – Eu sabia que não deveria ter deixado vocês saírem...

- Estamos bem... – Harry a tranqüilizou, sendo esmagado em um forte abraço.

- Arthur tentou vir, mas está preso no Ministério até agora... - Molly lamentou, enquanto retirava a varinha das vestes e consertava o nariz de Rony e a mão de Gina. – Quero explicações quanto a esses machucados.

- Olá papai! – Luna abraçou fortemente o senhor que a esperava. – Estava com saudades.

- Senhor Lovegood. – Blaise cumprimentou com um aperto de mão.

Se afastando do grupo Malfoy se aproximou da mãe que o aguardava. Ela observava com nojo os trouxas que abraçavam e conversavam com Hermione Granger, obviamente não estava gostando de estar ali.

- Mamãe. – Draco a cumprimentou com um aceno frio.

- Então, o que aconteceu aqui? – Narcisa Malfoy perguntou.

- Um artefato bruxo foi roubado, todos os bruxos no local se tornaram suspeitos. – Respondeu dando de ombros. – Pode ajeitar meu nariz? Confiscaram minha varinha.

Narcisa então sacou a varinha e ajeitou o nariz do filho, os olhos vagando por todos que estavam ali, como se tentasse salvar o nome dos envolvidos.

- Um pouquinho de atenção. – Dumbledore chamou a todos. – Um pequeno delito foi cometido hoje. Peço aos pais que não se preocupem, pois tenho absoluta certeza que nenhum dos presentes aqui é culpado. Para nosso infortúnio os policiais envolvidos na investigação pensam o contrário então até que o assunto seja esclarecido temo que todos terão que voltar comigo para Hogwarts.

- Mas isso é mesmo necessário? – Molly perguntou preocupada.

- Temo que sim. – Respondeu serenamente. – São inocentes, mas podem ter visto algo sem saber. Acima de tudo é mais seguro mantê-los em Hogwarts.

- Meus bebês... – Molly lamentou, levando os ruivos a ficar tão vermelhos quanto o constrangimento deixava.

Sem mais delongas Dumbledore permitiu que todos se despedissem e com uma chave de portal levou todos os jovens para os portões de Hogwarts. Ninguém falou enquanto caminhavam até o castelo, a indignação era geral, perder o resto das férias por culpa de um desconhecido estava matando todos ali.

- Chegamos. – Dumbledore falou satisfeito enquanto entravam no castelo. – Sei que estão todos exaustos então não irei prendê-los aqui. Amanhã ou depois conversarei com vocês, não precisam ficar preocupados.

- Mas diretor...

- Depois Harry, depois... – Dumbledore o cortou. – Nós, pessoas mais idosas também precisamos dormir, estou exausto! Demorou mais veio, minhas costas andam me matando! Os vejo depois... -Dizendo isso o diretor começou a se afastar, desaparecendo nas sombras de um corredor.

- Blaise, por que veio junto? – Luna perguntou depois que o diretor se foi.

- E o que eu iria fazer de útil lá fora com minha linda presa em Hogwarts? – Blaise respondeu beijando a namorada.

- Por Merlin, alguém me leva de volta para aquela prisão, qualquer coisa é melhor que isso.... – Malfoy revirou os olhos, nunca reconhecia o amigo quando ele estava com aquela corvinal.

- Aposto que quando você tiver uma namorada você sim vai ser um porre. – Blaise devolveu sem perder o humor. – Vamos, eu te acompanho até seu dormitório.

- Vamos fazer o mesmo... – Hermione deu um longo suspiro, já resignada com a situação em que estava.

Hermione, Rony e Harry já se afastavam enquanto Virgínia se despedia de Luna. Cansada ela observou a amiga e o namorado se afastarem, a amiga parecia iluminada na presença do sonserino, o que fazia Virgínia torcer o nariz.

- Inveja? – A voz arrastada do outro sonserino soou, fazendo-a encará-lo com desgosto.

- Porque não foi embora, hein? – Virgínia gemeu.

- Eu tenho uma coisinha pra acertar com você... – Malfoy começou a caminhar na direção dela e Gina segurou-se para não se afastar. – Duvido que Dumbledore use _veritaserum _na gente, ele confia muito em seus preciosos alunos para tal.

- E? – Virgínia perguntou petulante. Não era preciso ser nenhum gênio para entender onde aquela conversa levava. – Como um Malfoy você obviamente vai mentir.

- Prefiro se acusado desse crime estúpido a dizer o que fazíamos! – Draco falou baixo, a voz arrastada lembrava muito a que ela escutara no escuro da boate.

"_Virgínia sua anta, como você não percebeu??"_ Lamentou o óbvio, o rosto corando de constrangimento.

- Problema seu. – Virgínia respondeu irritada. – Não vou mentir, conte o que você quiser .Em quem você acha que ele vai acreditar, em você, Malfoy sonserino, ou em mim, Weasley Grifinória?

- Quem disse que os Weasley's não podem ser cobras? – Malfoy zombou, intimidando com sua altura ao se aproximar mais, obrigando-a a dar passos para trás pra evitar um contato físico. – Se eu tivesse minha varinha te _obliviava_ aqui e agora.

- Mas como você não tem... você vai sobreviver. – Virgínia empinou o nariz ao responder, escondendo perfeitamente o que se passava internamente.

- Não vou deixar você arruinar minha reputação... – A voz soou perigosa e Gina sentiu o corpo tremer. O pânico a dominou ao perceber que tal tremor não era de medo.

- Que reputação Malfoy? – Virgínia deixou escapar uma risada seca. – A minha reputação sim que iria pro saco! Imagine, beijar um Malfoy! Não culparia minha mãe se me mandasse um berrador ao descobrir.

- Coloca na sua cabeça que a gente não se beijou! – O rosto do sonserino se contraiu de desgosto, fazendo o sangue da garota ferver de raiva.

- Ei, Malfoy! Deixa eu te contar um segredo... – Virgínia falou baixinho, a proximidade do sonserino era suficiente para ele escutar. – Você agarrou uma Weasley, dançou com ela, beijou até perder o controle e adivinha? Você A-DO-RO-U!

-Adorei? – A voz era perigosa, os olhos brilhavam de raiva e Gin sabia que era a hora de bater em retirada. Estava para se afastar quando as mãos do sonserino a prenderam na parede, impedindo-a de se afastar.

- Me solta Malfoy! – Virgínia se debateu, fazendo o sonserino prende-la ainda mais forte.

- Você não disse que eu gostei?? – Perguntou irritado. – Vou precisar de um repeteco pra saber se isso é verdade...

Virgínia mal teve tempo de reagir, subjugando-a com seu corpo Malfoy a beijou com violência. A boca quente invadindo a sua como punição. Ela tentou se debater, mas quando mais se mexia mais seu corpo colava ao do sonserino e percebendo ela evitou se mexer. O beijo continuava com a mesma intensidade e o sonserino mal percebeu quando soltou os braços dela para escorregar as mãos por sua cintura, sentindo a textura de sua pele sob os tecidos de sua roupa.

Virgínia aproveitou o descuido para erguer uma das mãos e tentar afastá-lo, puxando-o pelos cabelos, o ato foi impedido quando o sonserino mordiscou seu lábio inferior, fazendo-a apertar os cabelos que segurava enquanto um gemido escapava de seus lábios. A mente dela se perdeu em uma nevoa quando passou a corresponder aquele beijo tão violento. A mão que segurava o cabelo do sonserino agora não tentava afastá-lo, mas puxá-lo para mais perto, a língua quente invadindo sua boca enquanto as mãos masculinas a amparavam para que ela não caísse.

O barulho de passos se aproximando fez ambos abrir os olhos e se encararem, as bocas ainda coladas. Sem pensar duas vezes Malfoy a empurrou para uma porta perto de onde estavam e entrou com ela, fechando-a o mais silenciosamente possível.

Malfoy ainda a prendia em seus braços, a cabeça curvada no pescoço dela enquanto tentava recobrar o fôlego.

- Me solta Malfoy!

- Faz silêncio! Ou quer que eu te cale? – Provocou aproveitando a posição e dando um leve beijo no pescoço exposto.

- Você esta com sérios problemas Malfoy, não vou deixar barato... – Sussurrou enquanto escutava os passos se aproximarem, o coração batendo descompassado.

- Vou esperar ansioso a revanche. – Foi a resposta seca.

- Porque você não se afasta? Não vou fazer barulho... Não é como se eu quisesse gritar para o mundo o que você me obrigou a fazer...

- Obriguei? – O sonserino segurou uma risada para não fazer barulho. – Você pareceu bem entregue...

-Arrgghhhhh! – Virgiínia gemeu, frustrada ao constatar que nas duas vezes em que fora beijada ela cedeu, vergonhosamente cedeu.

"_Eu sou humana, ta legal? Não é minha culpa que essa fuinha beija bem..." _Gina sacudiu a cabeça, não querendo relembrar o que havia acontecido. Os passos foram se distanciando até sumirem e com um safanão Virgínia empurrou o sonserino para longe, a escuridão bem vinda escondendo seu rubor.

O sonserino apenas observou enquanto ela abriu a porta e desaparecia, ficou mais alguns segundos ali antes de sair e se dirigir para seu dormitório nas masmorras. Sua mente era uma completa confusão enquanto subia os corredores.

"_A primeira vez é justificável, mas e essa segunda??"_ Refletia relembrando as duas vezes em que beijara a jovem Weasley. O que o atormentava era o fato óbvio de ter gostado. Nas duas vezes.

- E então, que bicho te mordeu? – Blaise perguntou assim que o sonserino entrou no salão comunal sonserina, Blaise estava esparramado em uma poltrona, os pés esticados em direção a lareira de mármore.

-Eu devia quebrar sua cara. – Draco constatou ao ver o amigo. – A culpa é toda sua. Se não tivesse me arrastado nessa furada eu estaria em casa agora, sem complicações...

- Típico seu, lamentar o leite derramado. – O amigo provocou, segurando no ar a almofada que o amigo lançou ao se sentar na outra poltrona.

- Babaca...

- E então, porque não me conta o que estava fazendo com a Weasley naquela sala fechada? – Blaise só não gargalhou da cara do amigo porque sabia até onde cutucar a onça antes de ser atacado. - E antes que pergunte, vocês não estavam exatamente falando baixo...

- Droga... – Malfoy bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos loiros, fechando os olhos como se isso fosse apagar todos os fatos do dia.

- Luna me contou uma coisa bem interessante sobre um momento romântico proporcionado por um D.J. Isso é verdade?

- Porque não me deixa em paz? – O sonserino bufou.

- Tenho que aproveitar que está sem varinha. – Lembrou. – Agora fala a verdade, vai.

- Que droga... – Malfoy respirou fundo. – Se isso sair daqui eu te arrebento.

- Quero é novidade...

- Tanto faz. O que aconteceu foi que aquele D.J. imbecil resolveu apagar as luzes e tocar músicas românticas. Vi um vulto sozinho e percebi que era uma bruxa, não me apeguei a detalhes quando a agarrei pra dançar...

- Ela podia ser uma baranga! – Blaise exclamou admirado com a coragem do amigo.

- Eu só pretendia dançar. – Malfoy deu de ombros. – Mas a voz era sensual, assim com o corpo, fiz a burrada de beijá-la...

- Quem diria... – Blaise falou admirado. – Aposto que esse álibi serve pra se tirar do roubo, mas coloco minhas mãos no fogo no dia que você fizer isso...

- Fora de cogitação. – Respondeu desgostoso. – Imagine o que meu pai faria se fosse parar nos ouvidos dele que eu estava me agarrando com uma Weasley...

- Duas vezes... – Blaise jogou verde.

- Pois é... – E colheu maduro. – Droga!! Eu ainda te mato!

- Haha! Quer dizer que aquela cena lá no corredor foi mais que uma tentativa de fugir do Filch e da madame Nor-ra. – Blaise gargalhou. – E como você justifica isso Draco? No escuro até que tudo bem, mas ali você estava bem ciente de quem ela era...

- Da pra ficar calado? – Malfoy esfregou a própria testa, o prenuncio de uma enxaqueca a caminho. – Ela estava me enchendo o saco, eu queria apenas calar a boca dela...

- E como gostou da fruta depois que provou... – Blaise soube que a conversa estava encerrada no momento em que o amigo pegou um peso de papel feito de mármore. – Acho que não podemos transformar isso num hábito! – Correu para o dormitório antes que a pedra o atingisse.

**Continua...**

**oOoOo**

Oi gente! Ta ai mais um capitulo pra vocês ;D Espero que gostem! E feliz ano novo pra todoss =D vamos lá pra que 2010 seja o melhor ;D

Comentem please ;D

A capa da fic já foi recolocada no meu perfil, quem quiser ver ;D

Agradecimentos:

**Lydhyamsf**: Olha só, consegui escrever seu nick de primeira rsrsrsrs moça, é uma pequena que essas coisas não aconteçam com todas nós rsrsrsrs já aconteceu comigo uma vez, mas nada é perfeito né? A cena do beijo por exemplo, comigo foi um terror quando saímos da festa, o cara era estranho rsrsrsrsrs ainda bem que eu estava meio alta se não eu tinha chorado muito xD bjusss linda, obrigada pela betagem!!

**Princesa Chi**: Nem deu tanto barraco né? Percebi isso quando terminei o cap, mas espero que tenha gostado^^ já já tem mais... E obrigada por me falar da capa! Menine, ia ficar assim por séculos porque nem olhava isso rsrssrsrs Vou confessar uma coisa, ainda não escrevi sobre a confusão real da coisa porque eu ainda não inventei uma kkkkk triste né? Ninguém merece... mas pode deixar, vou pensar em algo legal =D Bjuss fofa! Ahh, eu tava lendo A Razão é Você... mulher, ultima atualização à quase dois anos x.x quase morri aqui rsrsrsrs tem chances de atualizar agora que já esta de volta? ;D bjusss fofa!

**Nana Patil**: Oi linda! Obrigada pelo elogio fofa, que bom que esta gostando! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tbm^^ Um grande beijo!

**Juuh Malfoy**: oi fofa! Como estas? Espero que melhor =/ muito obrigada pelo carinho^^ se voce quiser dividir comigo suas suposições sobre a confusão em que eles se meteram eu ia adorar! Quem sabe eu não me inspiro? Confesso que ainda não defini ao certo o que será rsrsrrs espero que eu tenha voltado a "ser uma pessoa boa" com esse capitulo rsrsrsrs desculpe a maldade do anterior mas viu como eu compensei? Agora eles tbm deram um amasso no claro rsrsrs o próximo cap ta pronto! Não vou demorar a postar ;D bjusss linda!

**oOoOo**

**Reviewsss!!! **


End file.
